Ópera
by Cassiel Aberdeen
Summary: [SayaxDiva] Diva, encerrada en la torre, aprende a cantar. A llamar a su querida oneesama.


**oo -- oo -- Ópera -- oo -- oo  
**

**Disclaimer: **Blood+ pertenece a Production I. G. Si fuera mío, habría más HajixSaya y Diva... vale, quedría regresar con su onee-sama al final xD.  
**Summary: **Algo que me vino a la mente de pronto. La forma en que Diva comenzo a cantar... y a _llamarla_.**  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que tenía memoria, había sentido _aquella_ presencia... lejana, apagada, cálida. Siempre en movimiento, fuera de la torre, ignorante de su oscuro y frío mundo.

En muchas ocasiones, deseo preguntarle a Amshel por ella. ¿Quién era¿Por qué le parecía tan hermosa¿Podría conocerla algún día?

Y entonces, en el último momento perdía su valentía y callaba. Quizás era mejor no decir nada... no fuera que Amshel se molestará y... sus delgados labios temblaron al recordar los cortes, la hambruna, las jeringas... el dolor envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo, retorciéndolo, obligándolo a adoptar formas inimaginables, ante los ojos del demonio de mirada helada y cortante.

Era... tan desagradable.

Aún ella podía sentir esa soledad, esa tristeza... ¡ah, que abrumador era el silencio que la rodeaba!

Locura.

Amshel dijo alguna vez... que se volvería loca si seguía así. Pero el demonio, ese hombre llamado Joel, le respondió que simplemente era un experimento, una bestia sin inteligencia ni sentimientos. No debía preocuparse por su bienestar.

¿Lo era¿Si lo era, por qué... le agradaba sentir... saber... que ella estaba cerca?

Inesperadamente, la cerradura de la puerta se abrió. Era Amshel, con una mirada vacía en sus ojos. Sus movimientos tampoco denotaban ninguna emoción. Ella se cubrió más con la vieja sábana, asustada ante la idea de más investigaciones. Por un sólo día, quería olvidarse de su horrible vida. Quería soñar, imaginar que era libre, que podía volar como cualquier ave...

— Tranquila, hoy te traje un regalo.

La chica parpadeo confusa. Amshel sostenía con sus manos un extraño aparato de metal, con una vistosa abertura alargada en forma de flor... como un lirio. Como los lirios que de vez en cuando adornaban el escritorio de Amshel, o las rosas... las misteriosas rosas azules que florecían en los muros de su prisión.

— Es un gramófono, para escuchar música.

Ella no supo que responder. La palabra "música" no significaba nada en su mente, simplemente no existía. Se limito a verlo con ojos interrogantes mientras él colocaba el "gramófono" en el piso, frente a su celda.

— Música, como el canto de los petirrojos, pero... mejor. Ya verás.

Amshel se limito a encender el aparato, sorprendiéndola con los sonidos provenientes de la tosca bocina. Al escucharlos, ella se levanto con rapidez, apretándose contra la pared.

Tenía miedo.

— Es una ópera. Empieza tranquilamente... pero va adquiriendo fuerza. Es magnifica.

— ¿O... ópe... ópera?

Murmuro insegura, tratando de aprender la nueva y extraña palabra.

— Exacto.

La melodía comenzó a adentrarse en su mente, llenándola con sensaciones desconocidas. ¡Que maravillosa era la ópera!

El eterno silencio de su mundo estaba roto.

Amshel salió lentamente de la habitación, dejándola sola. ¡Aunque en absoluto se sentía sola¡Se sentía sumamente feliz!

Inconcientemente, su voz comenzó a reproducir los mismos sonidos. Poco a poco, creo nuevos. Y por primera vez, se escucho un canción en aquella torre olvidada por Dios.

Era su forma de llamar a esa persona tan especial...

_... que se parecía tanto a ella._

"_Ven a mí_" Decía su voz en cada agudo y grave, en cada tono, en cada frase. "_Ven a mí y libérame, déjame estar contigo_".

**(( Owari ))**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cassiel's Note:** Okas, segundo fic de Blood+. No es gran cosa, pero me pareció muy kawaii el final... así que lo incluyo por acá (en lo que llega la inspiración para otro de SayaxHaji xD). De cualquier forma, Diva me parece un buen personaje... pese a sus terribles caprichos y cambios de humor xD. ¡Me recuerda a mí!


End file.
